You're the Turtle Titan!
by randomlass
Summary: Kayla isn't your average Justice Force fan, you could say she's more of a Turtle Titan fan, so when she meets Mikey and gets a crush on him, only to find out that he IS the Turtle Titan, what will happen? MikeOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or anything that has to do with them; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**-Kayla's POV-**

"It's that time of year again!" my mom's voice rang beside my ear. I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes Mommy," I whined.

"Come on, it's Halloween, you're taking Cassandra's kids trick-or-treating," I looked at my mom, and cracked the biggest grin.

"Cool!" I jumped out of bed, and ran to the showers.

This is the one thing about Cyber School that I like…I don't have to leave the house until my lessons are done.

After taking a long relaxing shower, I went online and did my cyber classes, and then I got in some jeans, and a Justice Force T-shirt, and my blue converses.

"Honey, will you ever out grow comics," I looked at my mom, panic in my eyes.

"Who would ever out grow the Justice Force?" I asked. My mom only rolled her eyes.

"Just go and get the candy that I'm going to give after you go trick-or-treating, and come straight back here so I can get you in your costume," my mom said.

"Mom, I'm fifteen, I'm not a baby anymore," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But you'll always be my baby," my mom cooed.

I rolled my eyes, and exited the house while slipping on my jean Justice Force jacket, and putting my wallet in my back jean pocket. The grocery store was only a few blocks away from my mom's art shop. Yeah, I live with an artist that thinks I should stop reading my Justice Force comics. The thing is I can read them over and over again.

There was this one hero that I read in one comic…what was his name again…the Turtle…the Turtle…I think it was the Turtle Titan. He was only in one comic, but he was my total favorite hero of all time.

What? I can't help it that I love heroes who are like Batman. To me it shows true strength.

I walked into the store, and saw one of my friends Stretch.

What? It beats his real name Harry.

"Yo, Kayla!" he said as I walked in, he was busy putting groceries inside a brown paper bag for his neighbor Mrs. Johnson.

"Hey, Stretch," I waved, and made my way to the candy aisle.

My mom said I could buy up to ten, I repeat, TEN bags of Halloween candy. She knows it makes me hyper. I know she loves it when I'm hyper because it gives her ideas for paintings.

I grabbed ten bags of candy and I rushed to Stretch's check out.

"So, you have to take the terrible trio trick-or-treating?" he asked.

"I do it every year, I don't mind," I smiled.

"Dang, those three are pure evil, how can you…"

"You just gotta know what they like," I stated, smiling. He sent me an WTF look, and started putting my candy in the bag. I tensed when I felt someone tap my on the shoulder.

"You like Justice Force, too," I looked at the guy in a trench coat and fedora. I grinned.

"Of coarse I do," I grinned, "The name's Kayla."

"Mikey," he nodded. I fell in love with his voice. There is a surfer dude in New York City, how lucky can you get.

Soon we started a conversation about the Justice Force; I told him my favorite character. He said he knew everything about the Turtle Titan. I almost squealed my head off, and kissed him.

But that would be wrong in so many ways; one was being we just met.

"Kayla, there's a line," Stretch said. I smiled at Mikey, and reached into my front jean pocket, pulling out a folded up sheet of paper, and snatched a pen from Stretch.

"Thanks Harry," I grinned. I wrote down my cell, home, and email and I handed it to Mikey.

I grabbed my bag of candy, and left a confused Stretch and Mikey in my dust.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**-Kayla's POV-**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a super hero I created myself, she was basically Cat Woman from Batman if she was a good guy. Except for the cat part…I called her the Black Amazon.

Yeah, pretty lame, but still…she was a pretty good idea. It consisted of a black non-slutty V neck shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows, and a pair of black

jeans that were really tight, a pair of black boots that didn't have a heel, of coarse I didn't have time to make a mask, but I didn't mind, I just left my shoulder length brown hair down, and I applied orange highlights, that will wash out when I take a shower tonight.

I admit my favorite color is orange.

I applied some orange eye shadow, and some light pink lipstick, and put on a thick layer of eye liner and mascara.

I looked myself over, and nodded in approval. I looked hot, and my mom knew it. She shook her head, and waited for Cassandra's three kids to get over here.

Okay, so Cassandra was my mom's best friend, who married my dad's best friend. My dad became an alcoholic and kinda walked out on my mom and me, when I was six. But, it's not important…well not to me. My mom took it really hard, and she actually wanted to go after him and beg him to come back.

No, she didn't know why he just got up and left. Things just got worse when we saw the 'Just Married' page in the news paper and saw my dad married to some slut.

My step mom literally hates me, and so does my dad.

When the three finally arrived, I looked them over. Alex, the youngest of the three, was a tomboy; she hated anything that had to do with girl stuff. She was a pirate, and as always, she had no pink on it. John was the middle kid; he was basically one of those tough guys, so he was the Grim Reaper with the mask and everything. Then there was the oldest, Raymond, he was an army guy.

He wanted to be just like his dad when he grew up. I really admired that.

Of course, they were all trouble makers. The next thing I knew they handed me some silly string.

"What's this for?" I blinked.

"To get Stretch of course," Alex grinned.

I grinned.

* * *

I laughed hysterically as I attacked Stretch when he answered the door for the trick-or-treaters.

It was payback from last year. Okay, last year he was waiting at the door wearing a Grim Reaper's costume, and as kids came to the door, he stood there and said 'Merry Christmas,' in a scary kind of way, and then the kids would start screaming and running away. He did that to me and he scared me…but he ended up chasing me down the street.

"KAYLA!" he shouted.

"It's payback from last year Harry," I smirked.

"You know what Kayla, you are a major turn off with your personality," he stated.

"Shut up," I growled.

"So…Alex, when will you finally act like a…"

"Say one more word Stretch and I'll get you," she narrowed her blue eyes that they literally flashed red. That's how scary she is.

"Okay…I give," Stretch said, "so, who was that guy were talking to earlier."

"I know what you're planning," I stated, "it's not going to work."

"Yeah, you'll probably chase him away with your love of the Justice Force," Stretch snorted. I sent him a dirty look and I grabbed his GA bulldogs baseball cap and I stormed off his stoop.

He wasn't too happy that I took his favorite hat, but he cheesed me off.

"Kayla, get back here and give me my hat back," Stretch called after me and the trio. I just continued walking. I couldn't help but grin, hearing him chase after me.

"KAYLA, GIVE IT BACK!"

"Then take back that crack," I stated turning around.

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine," I handed the hat to John.

"Kayla, this is why you annoy people," Stretch stated.

"Well…sorry," I grinned.

My cell started vibrating. I put my hand up so Stretch would start his whining.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Kayla, what are you wearing?"_ I couldn't help but giggle hearing Mikey's voice.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"_Because I recognize the guy that has the silly string covering him from head to toe, so I was wondering if the babe was you,"_ I could tell he was trying to flirt with me.

Well, he was flattering me way over proportions.

"Yeah, she's me," I grinned.

I turned to see a group of guys in turtle costumes. I saw a guy in an orange mask looking in my direction, on a cell phone, and sending me a cheeky grin. That was defiantly Mikey.

I returned it full blown, and waved.

This got the attention of the blue masked guy, who actually glared at him. Ooo, somebody's in trouble.

Soon enough Mikey came over here, and grabbed my arm and pulled me over there.

"What, did I do anything wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated, "Just want you to meet my bros."

"You have brothers," I stated in awe, "you are soo lucky." He looked at me for a second, and gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't those three…"

"Babysitting," I stated.

"Oh," he nodded, "guys, I'd like ya to meet my new friend Kayla."

The guy in the blue mask looked me over.

"Don't worry, I usually don't dress like this," I stated. I was hoping that my gymnastics and boxing training would pull me further though, like becoming the Turtle Titan's sidekick or something.

What? I really, really, REALLY want to be his sidekick.

"Hmm…I bet you wear stuff more revealing dan that," I looked at the guy with the red mask. I really wanted to tell him how perverted he was…but I didn't want to be rude.

Besides, unlike Stretch he would definitely hurt me. I could tell by his well toned muscles.

"I'm going to forget that was ever said," I stated.

"Yeah Raph…she dresses like..." he looked at me.

"Umm…casual," I stated. Okay, so I'm not the smartest person in the world, at least my best friend Britney is finally taking my mom's offer, but right now…focus on what's ahead of you.

"So, that's just a costume," the guy in the blue mask stated.

I nodded, "Normally, I don't dress this…umm…"

"Kayla…Lydia said that we have to be home before curfew," I looked at Raymond.

"Well, Mikey, I'll talk to ya later, I got to take these three home," I grinned.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

As you can tell, I'm a GA Bull Dog fan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OCs…

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**-Kayla's POV-**

"Yeah Jess," I rolled my eyes.

"_Look, Kayla, ever since you decided to start Cyber School, we've been worried about you,"_ Jessie's voice rang on the other end.

"Jessie…I hate the fact that you're a true friend," I stated.

"_But you know you love me,"_ she giggled. I heard Jazzie crying in the background, and I giggled a bit.

It's been a year since Steve was put behind bars, and Jessie started sneaking off somewhere for hours at a time. She doesn't know what to tell me…but I think she'll eventually tell.

Okay, I highly doubt that…but I will find it out, eventually.

I used to be a cheerleader, but I didn't like the way people treated other people…and I always hated jocks.

I may have been a cheerleader, but I wasn't interested in those guys who are on steroids and such junk.

"_Look, Kayla I gotta go,"_ Jessie's voice said, _"I gotta go meet somebody, alright?"_

"So do you have a BF or something?" I asked mischievously.

"_Uh…bye,"_ she hung up.

I grinned at my luck, only to have my phone ring again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Kayla, did you here about that comic convention?"_ I grinned hearing it was Mikey.

"Nope, I haven't, why?" I asked.

"_You seriously haven't?"_ he asked, shock in his voice.

"Nope, sorry," I snickered nervously.

"_Well then…why not you and me go?"_ he suggested. My eyes went wide…was he asking me out?

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"_Cool…it's at two, so do ya want me to meet you at the grocery store?"_ he asked.

"Well…do we have to wear super hero costumes?" I asked.

"_Dudette, have you ever been to a comic convention before?"_ he asked in a serious tone.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"_Well…I guess this is your first one,"_ he stated, _"Oh, I suggest you wear that outfit on Halloween…I'll get ya a mask if you want me too, I have the perfect one."_

"That would be so awesome of you!" I grinned, "What are you going to be?"

"_You'll see,"_ he stated.

"Okay, well…see you at one then," I smiled a bit.

"_Bye,"_ he grinned.

I hung up, and I almost started jumping up and down squealing my head off. I think he asked me out.

What, a girl can dream can't she?

I looked at the clock, it was only nine.

Dang…I have to wait that long.

**-Four Hours Later-**

I looked at myself in the mirror, my makeup and hair was done, and my costume was on. I the one and only Black Amazon must be prepared for anything.

Okay…now I feel like a total freakazoid.

I smiled a bit, and made my way to the grocery store.

* * *

I stood there tapping my toe, hoping that he would just hurry up. I closed my eyes a bit…and when I opened them…

I squealed my head off, because there in front of me…

Was the Turtle Titan.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

There is a reason why Jessie from A Message In Music is in this story…hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Emily Binx and her pet rat, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**-Kayla's POV-**

"Not so loud," Mike's voice stated.

"OMG!" I nearly fainted out of…my…fan girlness, but still…THE TURTLE TITAN IS IN FRONT OF ME, THAT IS SO AWESOME!

"Kayla…" he sent me a warning look.

"What, oh wonderful Turtle Titan?" what…I'm a loser, okay, a loser; I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!

"Kayla, it's just me, Mike," he stated.

I couldn't help but reach and touch his face, I felt him tense, "Okay…so if you're Mike, then what you were wearing on Halloween wasn't a costume."

He gulped and shut his eyes, "Yes."

My lips became a straight line, "Are you the real Turtle Titan?"

He opened his eyes, and then suddenly became egoistic, "The one and only."

My eyes widened, "I have been friends with the…" He covered my mouth.

"You aren't going to tell anybody, are you?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile, "Of coarse not…I wouldn't even tell my friend Stretch…and I've known him, forever."

He grinned, and he pulled out a black mask and handed it to me. I looked at it, it was similar to Robin's mask from Batman, but it was more rounded.

"So, what do ya think?" he asked.

I grinned, "I love it."

"So…what is your super hero's name?" he asked.

I smirked, "I'm the one, the only, Black Amazon."

He laughed. I blinked, "What?"

"It doesn't sound, too…side kickish," he stated. I continued blinking.

"What in the heck do you mean by side kickish?" I asked.

He grinned.

**-Five Hours Later-**

"Tur…I mean, Mike, that was the most fun I ever had," I smiled.

"No prob," he glanced around for a bit, "remember, meet me on your roof tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp, partner."

"You got it," I giggled a bit, "partner."

He took to the roofs, not before giving me a short bow, and ran off into the night. I took off my mask, and walked into the shop. I blinked in confusion watching as my mom talked to a police officer, and a girl who looked about my age standing there with back to me. Her hair was a cyan shade of blue, her shorts were really short and were black with a red belt that had some part of it around her left leg, her boots were basically the same style, black with red belt like buckles, a black spaghetti strap that showed her entire midriff, she had two golden bracelets on her upper arms, and what would look like a crown in the medieval times around her head.

What surprised me were the bandages, one on her left wrist, and another on her left thigh.

On her shoulder was an albino rat.

"Kayla!" I blinked when my mom called my name, causing the girl to turn her and stare at me.

"Mom, what's going on?" I blinked, "and why is Officer Snowbacker here?"

"I'll take it from here Tom," my mom smiled.

"Thank ya for doin' this for us Miss Tompkins," he tipped his hat, before leaving.

I glanced between my mom and this stranger, before my mom started speaking.

"Kayla…this is your cousin, Emily Binx," she stated.

Her smoky cerulean eyes stared at me, "Pleased to meet you, but I prefer to be called Binx."

I found myself smiling a bit, "Nice to meet you Binx, you can just call me Kayla or Kay."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Note: Binx and her pet rat belong to ScytherGirl439


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, Binx, or Leukemia; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**-Kayla's POV-**

I sat at the kitchen table rubbing the back of my head, watching as Binx petted her pet rat.

"So…who's side of my family are you on?" I couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

"My mother loved her sister-in-law more then her brother," she stated, "and when I was born…your mom became my god mother."

I nodded, "I'm glad…I have only seen my dad a couple of times since he was remarried…"

"And?" she stated, as her rat stared at me with his beady red eyes.

"Let's just say she's a total jerk," I stated truthfully.

"Ah, Amanda Summers, the pig headed model," Binx rolled her eyes, "she's not that great."

"She's a witch," I stated, with a slight frown, "ever since I met her she acts like I'm not good enough for my dad…when she's not good for him."

"I here ya there," Binx stated, "So…do you have any comics?"

I smirked, "Do I ever…do you prefer Justice Force, or…the Adolescent Transforming Kung-Fu Lizards?"

"Justice force hands down," Binx stated with a grin, "Leukemia and I love the Justice Force, because unlike the ATKL, they're real…but…"

"But what?" I asked, blinking.

She glanced around and leaned over the table, "You swear on your life you will not tell anyone…" she sent me a serious look, making me nod.

"You can tell me anything," I stated with a gentle smile.

"I'm a Secret Agent for an international company that my mother used to work for…and she lost her life while on a mission that still remains incomplete," she bit her lip, "I started training with them ever since I started walking, and I graduated highest in my class."

I found myself becoming wide eyed, "What was Aunt Emma doing?"

"She was undercover as the secretary for a man named Oroku Saki…our organization have reasons to believe that he's plotting something that could mean danger for the entire universe," Binx paused, "unfortunately…Saki's right hand man, Hun found out about my mother's identity, and…he murdered her…that's where your mother came in."

"Wait…what do you mean by my mom?" I asked confused.

"Your mother was once an agent for that organization, she was my mother's partner, and after an accident she was forced to retire," Binx chuckled a bit, "that's when your father proposed to your mother…and then she made the decision to keep you away from that life."

My lips formed a straight line, and Mike's voice came to mind…tomorrow at eight o'clock pm…he said that yesterday…it's…OH CRAP!

"I gotta go," I stood up and ran to my room, _"He's so going to hate me." _

-Two Minutes Later-

I climbed the fire escape, my mind panicking, and a lot of excuses were coming to mind. I could hear the sound of someone tapping their foot impatiently.

"You're late…" Mikey stated as my head peaked over the side of the roof.

"Hey, when I got home yesterday, I found out I had a cousin that I didn't even know I had!" I nearly shouted at him as I jumped on the roof, "So I have an excuse."

"Dang…" he slouched, but then he grinned, "you ready to kick shell?"

I grinned, "Okay…"

He so doesn't hate me! YES!

**-Binx's POV-**

I tapped my fingers on the table as I stared at my mother's old files.

I'm only thirteen…I don't need to do any of this…

But…

I must avenge my mother's unjust death…Saki will fall…and he will pay dearly.

I smirked, patting my pocket; I could feel the outline of my baby inside as Leukemia climbed on my arm. So many memories of being at the Mantis Temple and learning the Praying Mantis Style Kung-Fu just as my boss instructed my mom to take me so I could learn the sacred art.

Pulling out my 44-Magnum out of my pocket, I set it on the table. It was a gift to her from mom, one of my most prized possessions, along with my retractable Bo staff that are in my room, a long with my other guns, grenades, and smoke pellets.

"Maybe before I start off where mom left off, I should see if the myth in the New York Sewers is true," I smirked.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

OMGH! I saw the TMNT movie yesterday (3/24/07), and it was SO AWESOME, I admit having my friends there made it funner, especially when one of them had seen the first three movies with me at a sleep over…I actually started laughing when I saw the 'ancient egg timer' at the end…LOL!


End file.
